tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Hope Mikaelson
Hope AndreaThe Kindness of Strangers' Mikaelson' jest córką Niklausa Mikaelsona i Hayley Marshall oraz pierwszą z nowego pokolenia w rodzinie Mikaelson. Jest jedyną hybrydą trzech gatunków, ponieważ odziedziczyła geny wilkołaka po rodzicach, wampirzą krew ojca i posiada też umiejętności magiczne swojej babci, Esther, Pierwszej Wiedźmy, wzmocnione powyższym wampiryzmem. Ojciec nadał jej imię Hope, czyli Nadzieja, które było inspiracją słów jego brata, Elijah, o tym, że dziecko jest nową nadzieją dla ich rodziny. Dziewczynka nosi nazwisko swojego ojca. Dziecko zostało poczęte w odcinku Bring It On, ale dopiero w The Originals okazało się, że Hayley jest w ciąży. Hope przyszła na świat w odcinku From a Cradle to a Grave. Również wtedy, jej matka przemieniła się, poprzez jej krew, w hybrydę. Zaraz po narodzinach Hope została oddana pod opiekę swojej cioci, Rebekah, z dala od Nowego Orleanu, gdzie wszyscy byli przekonani, że dziecko Klausa umarło. Pół roku później, gdy Hayley wyszła za mąż za Jacksona Kennera, Hope wróciła do miasta i zamieszkała z rodzicami, rodzeństwem jej ojca i mężem matki. Hope jednak już jako dziecko wiele przeszła, gdyż z nowym rokiem przyszły i kolejne problemy i wyzwania między innymi jej ciotka Dahlia, czy też przepowiednia na pierwotnych. Hayley by chronić Hope, pod koniec trzeciego sezonu wyjeżdża z miasta. Poza Nowym Orleanem spędza pięć lat jako samotna matka gdyż Jackson zmarł parę miesięcy wcześniej. Po pięciu latach Hope mając siedem lat, poznaje swoją rodzinę lecz pojawia się kolejna przeszkoda czyli pustka. Klaus i jego rodzeństwo składając przysięgę "Razem na zawsze i na wieki" uznają że dotyczy ona również Hope dlatego poświęcają się dla córki Klausa. Po podzieleniu ducha Pustki na czterech członów rodziny Mikaelson, ona i Hayley decydują się opuścić Nowy Orlean i wyruszają do Mystic Falls. Hope staję się tam uczennicą szkoły Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted, dla młodych nadprzyrodzonych istot. Z biegiem czasu Hope staję się zdeterminowana by znów zobaczyć się z ojcem, jest gotowa by to zrobić i nie boi się konsekwencji z tym związanych. Hope jest cykliczną postacią w The Originals oraz główną postacią w Wampiry: Dziedzictwo. Hope jest członkiem rodziny Mikaelson i rodziny Labonair. Należy także do Klanu wilkołaków półksiężyca ze strony matki i klanu North East Atlantic ze strony ojca. ' Pamiętniki Wampirów Sezon 4 thumb|left|222px|Hayley dotyka brzucha.W odcinku The Originals, czarownica Sophie Deveraux ujawnia, że Hayley jest w ciąży z Klausem. Mówi, że dziecko jest jedną z luk w naturze. Później ujawniono, że było to możliwe z powodu genu wilkołaka-hybrydy. Sophie żąda, aby Mikaelson pomógł jej, a w przeciwnym razie zabije matkę i dziecko. Klaus początkowo nie chce mieć nic do czynienia z dzieckiem i z Hayley. Mówi czarownicom, że popełniły błąd, jeżeli myślą, że będą nim manipulować za ich pomocą. Po rozmowie z Camille i namowie Elijah zmienia zdanie. Kiedy wampir pyta go o Hayley i jej nienarodzone dziecko, Klaus odpowiada, że każdy król potrzebuje dziedzica i ostatecznie zgadza się na warunki czarownic. The Originals |-|Sezon 1 = |-|Sezon 2= rightW Rebirth, Hope znajduje się wraz z Rebekah, w pokoju. Pierwotna opowiada bratanicy bajkę opartą na historii Klausa i Nowego Orleanu. W owej bajce ojciec dziewczynki jest królem Nowego Orleanu i z powodu wrogów, jest zmuszony wysłać małą księżniczkę z dala od domu. Jednak Rebekah dodaje, że król i jego szlachetny brat, odzyskają królestwo i sprowadzą dziewczynkę do domu. Wampirzyca kładzie Hope do łóżeczka, a obok niej stawia figurkę drewnianego rycerzyka, którą niegdyś dostała od brata. Gdy Elijah próbuje posprzątać pokój Hayley, który dziewczyna dostała od Klausa dla swojej córeczki, Hayley wchodzi do niego, robiąc wyrzuty Elijah, i każąc mu, aby przestał. Dziewczyna wygania go z pokoju, a później sama niszczy pokój córeczki, tłumacząc Elijah, że zabicie Francesca nie zgładziło jej bólu po stracie Hope. Później Klaus przyznaje rację Elijah, że powinien był zaakceptować ciążę Hayley, ponieważ jego zabawa w króla spowodowała teraz brak Hope przy nich. Pierwotny pociesza Hayley, obiecując jej, że będzie mogła ponownie tulić dziecko w ramionach. W Alive and Kicking, w drodze na bagna Hayley tłumaczy Klausowi, że nie może być królową wilkołaków, ponieważ jest w rozsypce po stracie córeczki. Klaus mówi dziewczynie, że wie jak się czuje. Dodaje, że myśli o Hope całymi dniami i nocami. leftW The Brothers That Care Forgot, Rebekah i Hope znajdują się na placu zabaw. Wokół biegają dzieci, a pierwotna huśta dziewczynkę. Słysząc odgłosy, odwraca się i zauważa szpaki. Orientuje się, że Esther znalazła je i przestraszona dzwoni do braci. Powiadamia ich o tym oraz prosi, aby nie mówić nic Hayley, ponieważ ich matka jest mądra i sprytna. Dodaje, że zgubiła jej głupie szpaki i mówi, aby Pierwotni napisali jej, jakie mają plany. Wampirzyca wsadza Hope do samochodu, a po chwili sama do niego wsiada.rightPo dojeździe w wyznaczone miejsce, Pierwotna wchodzi do baru wraz z bratanicą. Elijah już tam na nie czeka. Gdy Rebekah stawia Hope na stole, mała obserwuje wszystko z nosidełka. Elijah wyciąga dziewczynkę, a następnie siada. Pierwotna uważa, ze jest to takie ludzie i dodaje, że malutka przypomniała jej jak bardzo pragnie dziecka, choć wie, iż nie może go mieć. Elijah mówi o tym jak, ich matka porwała go, torturowała i dała propozycję bycia z powrotem człowiekiem. Rodzeństwo łapie się za ręce, a Hope obserwuje wszystko. Rebekah zauważa na mankiecie brata plamę krwi.leftZaniepokojona wampirzyca mówi, że czas zmienić pieluszkę malutkiej. Elijah oddaje bratanicę siostrze, a ta bierze ją na ręce. Pierwotna widzi ślady krwi i nie zaniepokojoną tym kelnerkę. Otwiera drzwi, a w środku znajdują się rozszarpane ciała wielu ludzi. Wampirzyca wycofuje się i uspokaja małą. Udając, że wszystko jest okej, wraca i wkłada Hope do nosidełka. Elijah stwierdza fakt, że ciężko jest wierzyć w to jacy byli niewinni kiedyś. Gdy mówi, że nie mogą pozwolić światu jej skrzywdzić, pierwotna popiera go i skręca bratu kark. Hope obserwuje to wszystko. Robiąc dziwną minę, patrzy na ciotkę. frame|Hayley przytula Hope.W The Map of Moments, Rebekah i Elijah rozmawiają, a mała Hope przygląda się trzymając w buzi paluszek. Później Elijah opiekuje się Hope, gdy on i Rebekah czekają na rodziców dziewczynki. Pierwotna wiedząc, że jest sezon na ognisko, szykuje drewno na opał. Mówi bratu, że wierzy mu, iż to, co zrobił w restauracji, miało służyć dobru Hope. Pozwala mu wziąć ją na ręce. Elijah wyciąga dziewczynkę z nosidełka i łapie ją za rączkę. Rodzeństwo zastanawia się dlaczego ich rodzina wiecznie walczy, a ich bratanica przygląda się wszystkiemu zaciekawiona. Po chwili słychać nadjeżdżający samochód, w którym znajdują się rodzice Hope. Niklaus ledwo zdąża zaparkować, zanim Hayley wyskakuje z samochodu i szybko biegnie do córeczki. Widząc ją, zatrzymuje się ma chwilę, nie wierząc własnym oczom. Wówczas Elijah podaje jej malutką, a Hayley wita ją, mówiąc "Cześć", po czym przytula z nieskrywaną ulgą. Po chwili jednak przekazuje dziecko Klausowi, który również jest bliski łez. leftObydwoje całują córeczkę raz po raz, podczas gdy Hope radośnie gaworzy. Po pewnym czasie ojciec dziewczynki bawi się z nią, gdy do pokoju wchodzi Hayley. Kładzie na stole długopis i kartkę, by Klaus mógł napisać swoje życzenie. Niklaus stwierdza jednak, że ta zabawa jest głupia, a do tego trzyma małe dziecko. Dziewczyna proponuje, że potrzyma malutką, gdy on będzie pisał. Bierze córeczkę na ręce i obserwuje jak Pierwotny pisze życzenie. Ponieważ jest ironiczne w stosunku do niej, lekko się oburza. Wyrywa z ręki Klausa kartkę, zwija ją w kulę i rzuca na ziemię, po czym wraz z małą Hope wychodzi.frame|Hayley karmi dziewczynkę. Rebekah znajduje stary aparat fotograficzny. Prosi Klausa, aby ten zrobił im selfie, na co on reaguje złością. W końcu robi zdjęcie, ale Elijah i Niklaus dochodzą do wniosku, że będą musieli je spalić, aby nie wpadło w niewłaściwe ręce. Hayley odbiera od nich fotografię i wrzuca ją do ognia. Wraz z córeczką obserwuje jak zdjęcie pali się. Później Hope jest karmiona mlekiem z butelki na bujanym krześle na werandzie, przez mamę. Hayley usypia malutką. thumb|leftW Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, Hayley wita swoją córeczkę, która przed chwilą się obudziła i z uśmiechem wyjmuje ją z łóżeczka. Zanosi ją do kuchni, gdzie spotyka przygotowującego śniadanie Elijah. Pierwotny delikatnie całuje główkę Hope. Matka dziewczynki zabiera ją na werandę, kiedy do domu docierają Klaus oraz Camille. Kobieta jest wyraźnie zadowolona z tego, że mała Hope żyje i jest bezpieczna. Cami zabawia malutką. W Brotherhood of the Damned, kiedy Elijah mdleje Camille zajmuje się małą Hope. Na bagnach Halyey odkrywa, że przed ślubem musi powiedzieć Jacksonowi swoje tajemnice. W tym sekret związany z Hope. Hybryda rezygnuje, ale Jackson podąża za nią i namawia ją do powrotu. W Sanctuary, na bagnach Klaus kategorycznie zabrania Hayley wydania tajemnicy o ich córeczce, jednak panna Marshall mówi mu, że jest już prawie do tego gotowa, a zważając na rosnącego w siłę Finna, małżeństwo to jej jedyna opcja. Wyznaje, iż ufa swemu narzeczonemu, a dzięki temu ślubowi mała Hope będzie miała po swojej stronie armię wilków. Klaus jest jednak nieugięty - uważa, że sam ochroni swą córkę. Wypomina mu, iż to jego rodzina chce zranić małą Hope. Wieczorem Hayley opowiada Jacksonowi pewną historie. Zaskoczony Jackson domyśla się, o kim mówi Hayley, a ona kontynuuje historię... rightW The Devil is Damned, Cami bawi się z malutką w pokoju. Hope szarpiąc obrus powoduje, że zabawka spada na nią, tworząc malutkie zadrapanie na jej czole. Dziewczynka płacze, a Camille pociesza ją. Mała Mikaelson dostaje od wujka różowy plasterek. Na targu Cami dzwoni do Elijah z automatu. Po chwili spoglądając na Hope uświadamia sobie, że po jej zadrapaniu nie ma śladu. Kobieta odrywa plasterek i uśmiecha się do dziecka. Zastanawia się czy przypadkiem to nie Elijah podał swoją krew Hope. Dziewczynka i jej opiekunka jadą do domu. Kobieta uspokaja malutką Mikaelson, a dziewczynka czując zagrożenie zatrzymuje samochód. Nagle dom wybucha, a silnik samochód znów zaczyna pracować. Wystraszona Camille spogląda na siedzącą w swoim foteliku dziewczynkę. thumb|left|250pxW I Love You, Goodbye, Camille jedzie wieczorem wraz z płaczącą Hope. Kobieta odwraca się, aby ją pocieszyć. Kiedy Cami znajduje opuszczoną stacje, parkuje obok i wychodzi z samochodu. Zabiera dziewczynkę na ręce z tylnego siedzenia samochodu, a potem podchodzi do budki telefonicznej. Kobieta potyka się tym samym jeszcze bardziej przestraszając Hope. Słysząc to, szepcze przeprosiny i mocniej przytula dziewczynkę. Camille zastyga w miejscu spanikowana, słysząc szmer. Kiedy okazuje się, że to Elijah wykonał dany hałas, Cami patrzy na niego przerażona. Mężczyzna jednak każe wsiadać jej i Hope do samochodu. Pierwotny i Camille przyprowadzają Hope do domu. Tam dziewczynka zostaje przekazana w ręce matki, która przedstawia ją Jacksonowi. Mężczyzna uśmiecha się, kiedy ją widzi, a Hope patrzy na niego ze zdziwieniem. Jack wyciąga rękę w stronę dziewczynki, a ta zaczyna ściskać jego palec i śmiać się. Później, kiedy Hayley przygotowuje się do ślubu, Hope siedzi na kocyku, który znajduje się na podłodze. Kobieta klęka obok dziewczynki i mówi do niej. thumb|245pxDziewczynka piszczy i zaczyna gryźć pluszowego misia. Wieczorem Camille trzyma gaworzącą Hope na rękach. Klaus wchodzi do pokoju i rozmawia z kobietą, co jakiś czas spoglądając na Hope. Pierwotny postanawia ujawnić fakt, iż jego córka żyje. Schodzi on na przyjęcie z córeczką. Prosi wilkołaki, aby Ci traktowali ją jako jedną z nich, uczyli i chronili. Hayley trzyma córeczkę. W They All Asked For You, Hayley stara się uspokoić płaczącą Hope. Kiedy Jackson wchodzi do pokoju, proponuje kobiecie pomoc. Panna Marshall przekazuje w jego ramiona córeczkę. Mężczyzna zaczyna pocierać plecy dziewczynki i wdaje się w rozmowę, ze swoją żoną. Po chwili Hayley orientuje się, że Hope przestała płakać i zasnęła. Zdumiona obserwuje, jak Jackson kładzie Hope do łóżeczka. Wieczorem, malutka Mikaelson leży w łóżku pomiędzy małżeństwem. W Save My Soul, podczas, gdy mała Mikaelson śpi, w tle słychać utwór, który Dahlia nuciła Freii. Po chwili włącza się pozytywka. W Exquisite Corpse, Eva Sinclair zabija wilkołaka pilnującego pokoju Hope. Kobieta obserwuje dziewczynkę. Zauważa ją Hayley i rusza do ataku. Eva z łatwością pokonuje Panne Marshall, której na pomoc po chwili przybywa Klaus. Rani on czarownicę, a ta po chwili ucieka. Wystraszeni rodzice ruszają w stronę kołyski, ja się okazuje, małej Mikaelson nic się nie stało. }} |-|Sezon 3= Hope zamyka oczka, a po chwili zasypia. }} |-|Sezon 4= W ''Gather Up the Killers'' widzimy jako siedmioletnią dziewczynkę będącą pod opieką Mary, podczas gdy Hayley szuka antidotum by wyleczyć Mikealsonów. W nocy Hope ma proroczy sen, a na podłodze widać jej rysunki węża jedzącego własny ogon. W ''No Quarter'', ''Klaus widzi Hope pierwszy raz od pięciu lat, postanawia nie budzić śpiącej w tym czasie córki. W [[Haunter of Ruins|''Haunter of Ruins]], ''Hope w końcu spotyka się z resztą swojej rodziny, ale z powodu jej lęku przed nimi jest nieśmiała. Klaus ma szansę by nawiązać relację z córką po latach nieobecności i dowiaduje się, że odziedziczyła po nim miłość do sztuki. Później Hope choruje, co Hayley komentuje jakie niezwykłe, ponieważ dziewczynka nigdy wcześniej nie chorowała. Vincent wysyła Hayley wiadomość za pomocą magii, że wie jak wyleczyć Hope, lecz muszą wrócić do Nowego Orleanu. W Keepers of the House, Hope zostaje pod opieką Klausa podczas gdy Hayley jedzie do Nowego Orleanu by spotkać się tam z Vincentem i dowiedzieć się o chorobie córki. Podczas choroby Hope wyczuwa inne dzieci, które udało się porwać Pustce poprzez ich powiązanie, które ich łączyło, ostrzegając, że Hope jest połączona z tym rytuałem. W [[I Hear You Knocking|''I Hear You Knocking]], Klaus staję się bardzo opiekuńczy w stosunku do córki kiedy dowiedział się o Pustce. W ''High Water and a Devil's Daughter'', ''Hope uwalnia Marcela z zaklęcia wiążącego, gdy zaczyna się rzeź, a on chroni dziewczynę przed wyznawcami Dominica i mówi Klausowi, że nie musi się martwić, ponieważ nie skrzywdzi Hope. W [[Voodoo in My Blood|''Voodoo in My Blood]], Hope mówi swoim rodzicom, że przodkowie muszą z nimi porozmawiać o Pustce. Gdy Hope słyszy szepty zdaje sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie tak i udaję się do kościoła św. Anny. Wchodząc do kościoła dziewczynka widzi Davine chcącą poświęcić Klausa. Rozzłoszczona Hope używa magii wysyłając Davinę do przodków i ratuję Klausa. Po całym zajściu Hayley mówi córce, że jest z niej dumna. W ''Queen Death'', ''Hope widzi ducha Elijah, kiedy dotknęła ramienia Freyi, obie czarownice czują, że jego umysł się rozpada. W [[Phantomesque|''Phantomesque]].. W ''A Spirit Here That Won’t Be Broken'', ''Hope uczy się zaklęcia od Kola, aby odłączyć Davinę od Pustki. Przez duże użycie magii młoda czarownica traci przytomność. Kiedy Hope się budzi przychodzi do niej Pustka i jest przez nią opętana. W [[Voodoo Child|''Voodoo Child]], '' W [[The Feast of All Sinners|''The Feast of All Sinners]], ''Hope jest nadal pod wpływem Pustki. Gdy Vincent wydobywa ducha Pustki z Hope rozdziela go na cztery części między Klausem, Elijah, Kolem i Rebekah co sprawia, że muszą opuścić Nowy Orlean. Następnie Hayley zabiera córkę do Mystic Falls do Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted |-|Sezon 5= samą, Freya jednak twierdzi że nie powinna być sama. Następnie Hope wkurzona krzyczy ponownie by zostawić ją w spokoju, niekontrolowanie również podpala cały Stary młyn, Freya uspokaja ją, i jej magia ustaje. Wieczorem Hope rozmawia z Romanem, po czym przerywa im Freya chłopak odchodzi a ta przeprasza ją za to co się dzisiaj wydarzyło.\ }} Wampiry: Dziedzictwo |-|Sezon 1= Hope wraz z Alrickiem wyruszają na misję do Atlanty by pomóc w przemianie w wilkołaka nowemu uczniowi Rafaelowi. Podczas misji Hope spotyka Landona, którego poznała dwa lata wczesniej. Następnie w czwórkę wracają thumb|220x220pxdo Mystic Falls do szoły , i chcą usunąć Landonowi wspomnienia by ten nie pamiętał co działo się poprzedniej nocy lecz perswazja na niego nie działa wiec zamykają go w piwnicy. Pózniej przez chwile rozmawia z nim. Następnie trenuje z Alariciem i rozmawia o Landonie. Wieczorem nie może zasnąć i znów schodzi do piwnicy by pogadać z Landonem lecz rozmowa nie przebiega udanie. Potem widzimy ją w lesie w postaci wilka, gdy zauważa Landona zaczyna gonić go lecz po chwili przmienia się. Następnie wracają do szkoły i ta zaczyna opowiadać mu swoją historie, mówi mu że jest Trybrydą trzech gatunków wampira, wilkołaka i czarownicy. Pózniej odprowadza go do piwnicy i za pomocą magii wyczarowuje niebo z gwiazdami i dodaje że to pomoże mu zasnąć po chwili dochodzi po miedzy nimi do pocałunku. Następnego dnia Hope jest widziana w oknie gdy patrzy jak Landon opuszcza szkołe Salvatore, potem Alaric informuje ją że Landon ukradł starożytny artefakt, Hope nie wierzy w to i mówi że nie zbliżyłaby się do kłamcy. Wieczorem obserwuje Josie jak ta rzuca zaklecie na Penelopie, pózniej prosi ją o pomoc w rzuceniu zakecia z dziedziny czarnej magii w celu odnalezienia Landona ta nie chetnie zagadza się, Następnie razem odprawiają rytuał. W Some People Just Want to Watch the World Burn Hope zostaje wysłana na rozmowę do Emmy. ta pyta się dlaczego używała czarnej magii, Hope mówi że wszytko co się zadziało z Landonem to jej wina i że pomoże Alaricowi odnaleźć go po czym wychodzi. Potem rozmawia z Rafaelem na temat Landona i mówi że to kłamca i złodziej, ten jednak broni przyjaciela chwile potem przychodzi Alaric i mówi że Rafael też jedzie, ta nie jest z tego zadowolona. Następnie we trójkę jadą do lasu szukać Landona, po czym znajdują tam kobiete która wygląda na wystraszoną, Alaric mówi że zawiezie ją na komisariat a Hope i Rafael mają poszukać Landona lecz się do niego nie zbliżać gdyż może być nie bezpieczny. Obydwoje idą szukać Landona w między czasie rozmawiając, gdy Hope wyczuwa Landona daje Rafaelowi trzy minuty na rozmowę z nim lecz po chwili zmienia zdanie i sama używając magii chce dowiedzieć się co zrobił i dlaczego ukradł nóż. Ten tłumaczy się że nie wiedział co robi, a nóź zgubił w lesie gdy goniła go jakaś kobieta zionąca ogniem. Hope nie wierzy mu, Jednak po chwili zjawia się Alaric i informuje ich że w lesie jest wiedźma zionąca ogniem. Pózniej we czwórkę chcą poszukać noża który podobno zgubił Landon, lecz nagle zjawia się przed nimi kobieta Ci szybko uciekają do piwnicy, Landon wtedy mówił że spanikował i daje im skradziony nóź potem dzwoni do Alarica Dorian i mówi jak pokonać smoka, wtedy Hope z pomocą Rafaela postanawia stawić czoło smoczycy, po czym wspomaga się magią a Rafael przebija nożem kobiete. thumb|221x221px Potem idzie szukać łopaty by zakopać kobietę, gdy wraca we czwórkę zauważają Jak smoczyca przeistoczyła się w prawdziwego smoka. Alaric każe Landonowi i Rafaelowi uciekać, a sam chowa się w piwnicy. Hope wtedy za pomocą czarnej magii zabija smoka, jednak następnie Alaric jest zły na nią i mówi że nie akceptują czarnej magii, dodaje też że nienawiść i zemsta kierowały jej Ojcem. Potem pyta się gdzie Landon i Rafael ten mówi że odeszli lecz zostawili dla niej list, następnie wraca wraz z Alariciem do szkoły i czyta list pożegnalny od Landona. W We're Being Punked, Pedro Hope za używanie czarnej magii zostaje ukarana przez Alarica który wysyła ją do Mystic Falls na prace społeczne, towarzyszą jej Josie i Lizzie które wywołały zamieszki w meczu. Gdy docierają do miasta Hope wybiera zbieranie śmieci po chwili dołącza się do niej Josie.thumb|220x220px|Hope wraz z Josie przy pracach społecznych. Następnie razem zbierają śmieci i rozmawiają, Josie wypytuje się jej o Landona i Rafaela, ta jednak denerwuje się i nie chce drążyć tematu, lecz po chwili Hope uspokaja się i zaczynają sie razem śmiać. Potem oboje widzą jak M.G całuje się z Daną następnie rozmawiają ze sobą szczerze, Hope wyznaje co się stało z Rafaelem i Landonem zaś Josie mówi ie jest wrażliwa bo tęskni za mamą, ta odpowiada że wie co czuje. thumb|left|221x221px Potem ta proponuje żeby za pomocą magii razem odnalazły Landona Josie się zgadza i razem rzucają zaklęcie, lecz nagle Josie czuje ostry ból w brzuchu i mówi że jej siostra ma kłopoty. Razem wracają do szkoły Salvatore i dowiadują się od Alarica że na terenie szkoły znajduje się żywy Gargulec, następnie we trójkę walczą z nim, Hope z pomocą Josie za pomocą czarów roztrzaskują Gargulca. Wieczorem Hope obserwuje Josie i Lizzie, a następnie widzi Landona jak wraca do Szkoły Salvatore lecz odwraca się od niego i odchodzi. W Hope is Not the Goal Hope uczestniczy w apelu który zorganizował Alaric i szeryf Donovan w celu poinformowania uczniów że zagineły Dana i Sasha ze szkoły w Mystic Falls. Mówi również że kilkoro uczniów wybierze się tam by poprawić relacje po czym zgłasza się Lizzie, MG, Kaleb i ona sama. Potem ćwiczy wraz z Alariciem ten jest zdziwiony gdyż Hope nigdy w niczym się nie udzielała ta zaś mówi że zawsze była samotną Trybrydą. Następnie we czwórkę jadą do Mystic Falls dołącza się do nich jeszcze Landon. Potem Lizzie zaczyna wyznaczać wszystkim zadania tej nie podoba się to, w końcu ląduje z Landonem.thumb|left|180x180px Potem Hope i Landon idą przez korytarz Mystic Falls High i ten opowiada jej o szkole, ta mówi że nie wybaczyła mu jeszcze jego zachowania. Potem do Hope i Landona podchodzi grupa dziewczyn i zapraszają ją na Lunch ta z chęcią przyjmuje zaproszenie i zostawia Landona sama. Później znów spotyka się z Landonem i mówi że odkryła że Conor zdradzał Danę z Sashą potem obydwoje zauważają jedną z uczennic która nosi szalik na szyi, idą za nią okazuje się że to Kaleb pożywia się a potem wymazuje wspomnienia. Po chwili zjawia się Lizzie z MG i również oskarżają go o zabicie Dany, ten jednak wypiera się wszystkiego, po czym zauważają wychodzącą z lasu Danę która ma ugryzienie na szyi, wszyscy podejrzewają że to wampir, Dana jest przerażona i mówi że pójdzie na policje jednak Hope używa magii i ta mdleje, wszyscy postanawiają wsadzić ją do wozu i dać jej wybór, jednak po przebudzeniu Dana zaczyna wypluwać wnętrzności, wszyscy są przerażeni wtedy mówi że to nie mógł być wampir, potem Kaleb zaczyna oskarżać Landona, ten próbuję się bronić lecz nikt mu nie wierzy. Potem MG znajduję wycinek z gazety i mówi że to wielki Pająk, ta mówi że to może mieć sens dodaje również że może go namierzyć lecz potrzebuje czegoś co do niego należy, Nagle Landon zjawia się z kawalkiem jego skóry.thumb|234x234px|Hope z Landonem nad jeziorem.|left Pózniej Hope wraz z innymi odnajdują Pająka w starym młynie gdzie uwięziona jest z Josie z Rafaelem, Josie uwalnia się i we trójkę rzucają zaklęcie które niszczy pająka. Wieczorem MG wymazuje Sashie wspomnienia, Hope wtedy mówi by pamiętała że Dana nie żyje i żeby była w żałobie lecz dodaje że również nastaną takie dni gdzie będzie szczęśliwa. Później Hope wraz z Landonem siedzą nad jeziorem i rozmawiają ten mówi że nie spodziewał się po niej tego że go zostawi na lodzie, Hope czuje się z tym źle. W Malivore Alaric decyduje o utworzeniu rady honorowej w której ma się znaleść jedna czarownica jeden wampir i wilkołak. Potem Hope zatrzymuje go w czasie gdy ten chce wsiąść do samochodu i pyta się czemu to ona musi testować Landona wtedy gdy ten jedzie przesłuchać driadę ten odpowiada że jest czarownicą ta pyta się czy nie może poprosić Emmy ten odpowiada że Emma ma inne obowiązki i życzy jej powodzenia, Hope z niezadowoleniem odchodzi. Potem przygotowuje próbki do badań nagle zjawia się Landon i pyta co się dzieje ta odpowiada że musi go poddać testom by odkryć kim naprawdę jest i dlaczego nie ulega perswazji ten początkowo się nie zgadza lecz Hope przekonuje go do tego.thumb|left|220x220px Następnie Hope wykonuje na nim serię testów by sprawdzić czy ma nadprzyrodzone zdolności, ten jednak nie wykazuje tego typu talentów. Później Emma proponuje jej by dowiedziała się więcej o przeszłości Landona, Hope wykorzystuje tą propozycje i przedstawia Landonowi wykrywacz kłamstw potem wypytuje go o różne rzeczy lecz z jego odpowiedzi dalej nic nie wynika. Potem obydwoje rozmawiają na altanie Landon pyta się jej czy wciąż jest na niego zła ta mówi że zawsze gdy się otwiera to ten ktoś ją zawodzi, ten przeprasza ją i mówi że nigdy nie znalazł prawdziwego domu, dodaje również że gdy wyleci ze szkoły by zatrzymała Rafaela by za nim nie szedł po czym odchodzi. Później dowiaduję się że Landon został pobity przez Jeda idzie do niego do pokoju by go odwiedzić i pyta się go czy czuję się tu bezpiecznie ten odpowiada że tak, chodź ta wie że to nie prawda. Potem rozmawia z Alariciem przez telefon i przekazuje jej informacje czego się dowiedział. Potem Hope zasiada w radzie jako jedyna trybryda i głosuje na to by Landon opuścił szkołe zgadza się z nią Kaleb i Josie którzy przegłosowali. Następnie Hope odprowadza Landona na dworzec i mówi że zagłosowała na ''nie, ten nie jest zdziwiony potem pyta się jej czy zależy mu na nim ta mówi że jest niesubiektywna. Potem daje mu bilet do Nowego Orleanu i mówi że czeka na niego znajomy rodziny po czym daje mu jeszcze bransoletkę i mówi że gdyby jej potrzebował to ma nacisnąć guzik na bransolecie. Potem żegna się z nim i odchodzi po czym jednak wraca się i dochodzi po między nimi do pocałunku. W Mombie Dearest Hope podekscytowana ostatnimi wydarzeniami, opowiada Emmie o sprawie z Landonem. Ta wtedy mówi że nie potrzebuję psychologa a przyjaciela. Potem Hope odnajduję Rafaela i przeprasza go dodaję też że może na nią liczyć. Rafael wykorzystuję tą stuacje i mówi że jest coś co może dla niego zrobić, prosi ją o naukę tańca przed urodzinami bliźniaczek. Ta zgadza się. Potem na sali gimnastycznej Hope tłumaczy Rafaelowi jego wejście i jak ma się zachować podczas imprezy. Później Rafael zwierza się że przespał się z Lizzie. Następnie obydwoje uczą się tańczyć, i rozmawiają, Hope jest zdziwiona że ten przespał się z jedną z bliźniaczek. Potem gdy Landon chce wyjść sali gimnastycznej coś go zatrzymuję, Hope mówi że to magiczna bariera, nagle pojawia się Penelope i mówi że to tylko na godzinę po czym odchodzi. Później Rafael mówi że nie chce wystawić Lizzie i że czuję się jakby zdradzał swoją byłą dziewczynę. Hope odpowiada że przeżył tragedię i ma prawo opłakiwać swoją dziewczynę daję mu radę że oboje na tym ucierpią gdy ten będzie okłamywać Lizzie że coś ich łączy. Następnie razem rozmawiają o Landonie, Rafael nadal ubolewa że Hope odesłała Landona, ta mówi że wysłała go do miejsca gdzie pomoże odnaleść mu rodzinę, ten jednak mówił że miał jego, radzi jej też by i ona znalazła kogoś takiego kto by zastąpił jej rodzinę której jej brakuję po czym odchodzi. Później Hope szykuję się na imprezę i wysyła Josie mały upominek. Gdy idzie przez las spotyka Alarica który potrzebuję jej pomocy w odnalezieniu Josie. Gdy jednakę zaczyna jej szukać, przy starym młynie spotyka Penelope i MG mówi im że Josie jest pogrzebana żywcem gdzieś w lesie, Penelope wraz z MG biorą to do siebie i chcą jej pomóc. Potem we trójkę szukają Josie, MG myśli że ją słyszy gdy jednak przekopują ziemię okazuję się że to zombie. Następnie pojawia się ich więcej, we trójkę zabijają ich chodź nie jest to łatwe po czym odnajdują i odkopują Josie ta jest przerażona, Hope mówi że talizman który jej dała na urodziny działa ta pyta się co robi, Hope odpowiada że słyszymy to co ciche. Później siedzi w salonie Salvatore school, przyłącza się do niej Rafael i mówi że powiedział Lizzie prawdę po czym prosi ją do tańca, ta nie odmawia. Następnie obydwoje razem tańczą. W Death Keeps Knocking On My Door Hope wraz z Alarickiem chcą dowiedzieć się od Nekromanty czegoś więcej o tajemniczym miejscu Malivore.Alaric jednak pochłonięty innymi sprawami, odpuszcza na jakiś czas i każe Hope się nie mieszać. Panna Mikaelson jednak nie odpuszcza i na własną rękę próbuję dowiedzieć się kim jest Nekromanta i co ma wspólnego z nożem. Idzie ona do biblioteki i odnajduję Doriana, ten daje jej starożytne księgi i mówi że Nekromanta pojawia się w każdej książce o okultyzmie w której mowa o starożytnej magii wywodzącej się z Grecji pozwalając na komunikowanie się z nieżyjącymi. Następnie Hope schodzi do piwnicy, i rozmawia z Nekromantą, mówi ona mu że w żadnej książce nie jest on wspomniany po czym daje mu książki, ten oburza się, i zaczyna wszystko niszczyć. Hope nie odpuszcza i zaczyna wypytywać o nóż, ten mówi że gdy go odniesie będzie wolny. Następnie pokazuję mu symbol Malivore i pyta się co to, Nekromanta odpowiada że oznacza to wieczną śmierć. thumb|216x216px|Hope wchodzi do umysłu Nekromanty.Potem Hope wypytuje go o to jak zginął, ten opowiada jej co się wydarzyło, tej jednak to nie wystarcza, dlatego chce wedrzeć się do jego podświadomości, po czym prosi o pomoc MG ten zgadza się jej pomóc. Potem Hope za pomocą MG wchodzi do umysłu Nekromanty, początkowo znajdują się oni w barze w Nowym Orleanie, Nekromanta mówi że znał Klausa, w latach 20-stych. Dodaję on również że Hope nie chce rozwiązać zagadki Malivore tylko chce się dowiedzieć czy jej Ojciec odnalazł spokój, ta jednak zaprzecza. Potem Hope coraz bardziej zagłębia się w umysł Nekromanty, w pewnej chwili MG traci panowanie i nie umie jej wyciągnąć, dlatego wzywa na pomoc Alarica. W między czasie Hope przeżywa traumę i samotność, i przyznaję się że chce dowiedzieć się czy jej tata odnalazł spokój, wkrótce pojawia się Nekromanta i wypuszcza ją ze swojego umysłu. thumb|221x221px|Hope doskwiera samotność. |leftAlaric jest zły na nią że naraziła się na niebezpieczeństwo, ta jednak mówi by nie udawał rozczarowanego ojca bo nim nie jest następnie za pomocą magii zamyka drzwi od gabinetu Saltzmana by ten nie mógł się wydostać. Potem Hope chce dokończyć to co zaczęła i znów rozmawia z Nekromantą, ten jednak mówi że przez chwile nie uwagi ten zadział i ukradł nóż a właściwie ukradła go Cassie której umysł z kontrolował. Opowiada on o Malivore i wspomina o trzech zamkach w którym jeden to własnie nóż, życzy jej również by nie doczekała się otworzenia wszystkich zamków gdyż to będzie wieczna śmierć, następnie dotrzymuję on obietnicy i mówi Hope że jej tata odnalazł spokój i nie żałuję że się dla niej poświęci, po czym odpowiada że jest wolny i znika. Potem Hope pisze list do Klausa w którym okazuję co obecnie czuję, następnie kładzie go na cmentarzu tam spotyka Rafaela, nagle zaświeca jej się bransoletka i mówi że Landon ma kłopoty. W Maybe I Should Start From The End Hope po otrzymaniu informacji że Landon ma kłopoty, chce się wymknąć i iść mu na ratunek, kradnie ona kluczyki od samochodu Alarica lecz ten przyłapuję ją gdy ta chce wyjść ze szkoły. Hope na widok Alarica zaczyna kłamać lecz ten nie nabiera się i pyta się jej jakie są jej prawdziwe zamiary, ta mówi mu prawdę, Ric postanawia wyruszyć z nią. Następnie W drodze do Kansas, Alaric wspomina o egzaminach jakie za chwile ją czekają, Hope jednak twierdzi że wszystko umie i nie potrzebuję pomocy, ten by sprawdzić wiedzę młodej trybrydy zaczyna odpytywać ją. Później docierają na miejsce w którym jak myślą znajduję się Landon lecz trafiają pod błędny adres. Potem po ponownym zlokalizowaniu Landona, jadą go szukać lecz natrafiają na kolejną przeszkodę, młodych robotników którzy twierdzą że droga jest zamknięta przez wyciek gazu, Alaric jednak twierdzi by im nie ufać. Po jakimś czasie docierają do motelu gdzie prawdopodobnie znajduję się Landon, tam zastają jego biologiczną matkę Seylah początkowo Hope grozi jej lecz potem nawiązuje z nią normalny kontakt, tam również spotykają Landona. Następnie Seylah opowiada im swoją historię dotyczącą Malivore i swojego życia. Mówi również że nigdy nie chciała mieć dziecka dlatego oddała Landona miejąc nadzieję że zazna lepszego życia. Później Hope rozmawia z Landonem w cztery oczy, chłopak mówi że nigdy jej już nie skrzywdzi następnie dochodzi po między nimi do pocałunku i do głebszego uczucia lecz przerywa im Alaric. Potem Hope rozmawia z Seylah która chce uciec i porzucić Landona, ta chce ją powstrzymać lecz nagle Seylah strzela do niej z pistoletu, Hope mdleje. Następnie budzi się, idzie do Landona i Alarica tam za pomocą magii na chwile powstrzymuję kolejnego potwora, Landon mówi że sytuacja powtarza się gdy znajduję u siebie urnę, której jak twierdzi również nie ukradł. Ta tym razem wierzy mu, jednak każe zostawić ją gdyż może poprowadzić to do Malivore. Później za pomocą lokalizacji zmierzają do miejsca w którym znajduję się Malivore, gdy wchodzą zauważają potwora, nagle jednak wybucha bomba, Ci tracą przytomność. Rano budzą się niczego nie pamiętając, wracają więc do szkoły Salvatore wraz z Landonem któy również ma zostać uczniem. Wieczorem Hope przychodzi do Landona i prosi o zostanie jej chłopakiem, ten bez wahania zgadza się. Potem rozmawia z Alariciem mówiąc że pamięta wszystko co dotyczy Seylah lecz nie wie dlaczego oni nie pamiętają, ten mówi że to zły znak. W What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams? W Nocy Hope wraz z Alarickiem czekają na pojawienie się nowego potwora który będzie chciał zabrać urnę, w między czasie rozmawiając o tym czy uczniowie szkoły Salvatore powinni znać prawdę. Rano Hope słucha opowieści Rafaela który opowiada co mu się śniło a dokładniej co go nawiedziło. Alaric słysząc to mówi że pojawił się kolejny potwór. Później Ric organizuje apel w którym informuję uczniów o nowym zagrożeniu czyli Nocnej Mery która kontroluję myśli i sny, mówi również że uczniowie mogą się ewakuować jeśli mają taką potrzebę. Potem Hope rozmawia z Landonem proponuję mu wyjazd ze szkoły, ten jednak mówi że jak ta zostaje to on również nigdzie się nie wybiera. Później opatrowuje Landonowi ranę, którą zrobił sobie podczas sennego koszmaru, ta jednak nie ma ochoty z nim rozmawiać. Potem by wyładować energię idzie na sale gimnastyczną, tan zastaję Rafaela i urządza sobie z nim Sparing. Następnie rozmawia z nim, ten prosi ją by nie skrzywdziła Landona i by dbała o niego. Potem Landon informuję ją i Alarica że potwór udaję innego potwora i że da się go powstrzymać, razem z MG, Kalebem, Rafaelem i Landonem organizują plan zabicia potwora czemu przeciwny jest Alaric. Młodzi jednak wdrażają w życie swój plan, w którym chłopaki mają zwabić demona, a Hope ma go zabić. Gdy Hope walczy z potworem początkowo wygrywa lecz później ten łapie ją za gardło i zaczyna dusić, w samą porę zjawia się Alaric i zabija potwora. Później rozmawia z Rafaelem, ten mówi jej że zrobi by Landon był bezpieczny. Następnie przychodzi do niej Landon i pta sie jej czy rzeczywiście chce z nim być, ta nic nie odpowiada tylko całuję go. Na koniec rozmawia z Alarikiem. W There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True Hope pojawia się na początku, gdy rozmawia z Alarickiem o zabezpieczeniu urny przed kolejnym potworem, następnie pojawiają się bliźniaczki które wróciły z Europy, Lizzie jest zła że ich tata nie odebrał ich z lotniska i zwala całą winę na Hope, ta jednak nic nie mówi tylko przysłuchuję się. thumb|220x220px|Hope jako Hybryda w fikcyjnym świecie.Później Hope pojawia się w marzeniach Lizzie, w pierwszym jej życzeniu ukazana jest jako Hybryda z nowego Orleanu, gdzie jest ona już sierotą. Żywi się ona ludźmi w barze, gdzie zjawia się Lizzie, Josie i Alaric, chcą oni przyjąć ją do szkoły Salvatore. Potem Hope już jako uczennica ćwiczy z Alarickiem, jednocześnie rozmawiając o tym że szkoła to jej prawdziwy dom. W drugim życzeniu Hope pojawia się wraz z Jedem, Kalebem i małym Pedro, gdzie przyjeżdża do lokalnej szkoły w Mystic Falls, by zabrać Rica, Josie i Lizzie do szkoły o nadprzyrodzonych mocach. Wszyscy są podeksctytowani prócz Lizzie. Gdy docierają do szkoły, tam Hope proponuję Alarickowi zostanie derektorem, ten bez wahania się zgadza, zostaje również przyjaciółką Josie. W rzeczywistości Hope pojawia się na końcu odcinka gdzie, zatrzymuję ją Lizzie, ta mówi jej że idzie zabezpieczyć urnę i pyta się czy ta chce jej pomóc ta jednak odpowiada że nie. }} |-|Sezon 2= Następnie, ponownie otwiera się portal i Hope tym raz żegna się z Ryanem i wraca do świata żywych. Później młoda Mikaelson pojawia się przed bramą szkoły Salvatore i tam spotyka Doriana który jednak jej nie pamięta, lecz mówi dziewczynie że obecnie wszyscy wyjechali na wakacje. Hope udaje, że odchodzi, chodź po chwili za pomocą znajomości kodu dostaje się do szkoły, w celu odnalezienia Landona. Po chwili odnajduje go lecz jest załamana widząc Landona całującego się z Josie. Później Hope idzie na przystanek autobusowy i tam za pomocą magii chwile rozmawia z hologramem Landonem, następnie ma zamiar opuścić Mystic Falls jednak na jej drodze stanął nowy potwór, dziewczyna jest przerażona. W This Year Will Be Different Hope podąża za śladami potwora, co doprowadza ją do społecznej szkoły Mystic Falls High, tam spotyka Ethana, i mówi mu, że poszukuje gabinetu dyrektora, nagle pojawia się przed nią Alaric i przedstawia się jako nowy dyrektor Mystic Falls High, ta jest zdziwiona. Następnie przedstawia się jako Hope Marshall i pokazuje swoje fałszywe papiery, Alaric nie pamiętając dziewczyny myśli, że ta ma problemy w domu Hope odpowiada, że jakoś sobie radzi. Później rozżalona idzie do łazienki i tam spotyka Maye która pyta się czy cierpi przez chłopaka, ta odpowiada, że tak, Maya proponuje jej pomoc lecz Hope zadaje jej pytanie czy zauważyła, że w szkole coś śmierdzi, ta odpowiada, że wszyscy to zauważyli. Potem Hope nadal poszukuje śladów po potworze, co prowadzi ją do męskiej szatni, tam zaskakuje ją Alaric, dziewczyna atakuje go po chwili orientując się, że to dyrektor, później Hope kłamiąc mówi, że jest łowczynią wampirów lecz wyjawia mu prawdę o potworze i o tym, że może przebywać w szkole. Później ponowne poszukuje potwora, i znajduje go w piwnicy jednocześnie ratując Alarica i zabijając potwora. Następnie rozmawia z Alarickiem i pyta się go dlaczego nie jest dyrketorem szkoły Salvatore, ten zaś odpowiada, że to dłuższa historia, jednak proponuje jej przeniesienie się do tamtej szkoły, Hope mówi mu, że jest tutaj przejazdem. Alaric jednak nie poddaje się i proponuje jej współprace, ta jednak odmawia. Później nawiązuje się pomiędzy nimi rozmowa o Malivore, gdyż Alaric myśli, że wcześniej znał Hope lecz domyśla się, że mógł o niej zapomnieć. Hope przyznaje mu racje lecz i tak mówi, że odchodzi i zabiera martwego potwora, po chwili okazuje się że tak zwany Troll uciekł. Następnie Hope podejmuje współprace z Alarickiem i obydwoje poszukują potwora w mieście w Mystic Falls. Wieczorem odnajdują go i Hope za pomocą magii i swoich wilczych umiejętności walczy z Trollem ostatecznie okazuje się że to cyklop, po czym Alaric zabija go. Później Hope siedząc na ławce rozmyśla, po czym po chwili podchodzi do niej Landon, jednak także nie pamiętając dziewczyny zaczyna z nią rozmawiać zwierzając się ze swoich problemów. Hope wysłuchuje go i także opowiada, że nie ma łatwo gdyż nikt jej nie zauważa a szczególnie jeden chłopak. Następnie Landon pociesza pannę Mikaelson i daje jej shake'a, po czym odchodzi, Hope zaczyna płakać. Następnie Hope decyduje się powiedzieć Alarickowi prawdę na temat swojego pochodzenia. W You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know Hope przebywa na terenie szkoły Mystic Falls High, obserwując demolkę jaką wyrządziła drużyna Stallions, następnie zjawia się nowy szeryf Mac, i pyta czy może jej to wyjaśnić, po czym po chwili zjawia się Maya która mówi, że Hope tego nie zrobiła pojawia się także Ethan po czym okazuje się, że są oni dziećmi nowej szeryf. Potem Hope pojawia się w gabinecie dyrektora Saltzmana, i mówi mu, że nowa szeryf na niego leci, Alaric zaprzecza temu i mówi by ta zajęła się czymś innym, Hope odpowiada, że skupi się na zabijaniu potworów. Później młoda Mikaelson wstępuje do drużyny szkoły w Mysic Falls High która rywalizuje ze szkołą Salvatore w corocznym meczu, wtedy Hope ponownie spotyka się twarzą w twarz z Landonem. Następnie rozpoczyna się spotkanie, nowy profesor Vardemus wita obie drużyny i losuje strony za pomocą magii czyli oszustwa, Hope zauważa to i następnie po rozpoczęciu rozgrywki informuje o tym Alaricka by ten go obserwował, Alaric zaś przekazuje jej informacje na temat nowego potwora tak zwanego "Shunka" który grasuje po lesie i poluje na wilkołaki, mówi jej także, że Rafael nadal jest wilkołakiem gdyż po tym jak ta zniknęła nie umiał się przemienić, Hope postanawia odnaleźć go jednak po chwili pojawia się Maya i mówi, że ta została nowym rozgrywającym, Hope zdziwiona postanawia pomóc swojej drużynie, gdy rozpoczyna się gra, Landon wpada na Hope, jednak drużynie udaję się wyrównać. Landon przeprasza Hope i pomaga jej się podnieść, zaś ta pod pretekstem skręconej kostki schodzi z boiska i udaje się do szkoły Salvatore by móc za pomocą zaklęcia lokalizującego odnaleźć Rafaela, po chwili jednak przychodzi Landon, ta zatrzymuje go za pomocą magii i mówi mu, że jest czarownicą a także, wyjawia prawdę o Rafaelu i nowym potworze, Landon postanawia pomóc Hope szukać, lecz ta jest niechętna. Następnie obydwoje, przeszukują las, Landon zwierza się dziewczynie, że boi się, że gdy Rafael stanie się człowiekiem to ten o nim zapomni, Hope mówi, że tak się nie stanie. Po chwili, oboje słyszą krzyki, Landon myśląc, że to Rafael wybiega mu na pomoc, okazuje się jednak, że to "Shunka" chciał ich zwabić. Hope użuwa magii lecz to na niego nie działa, potem każe Landonowi odwrócić się, ten robi to a ta rozbiera się i przemienia wilkołaka mając nadzieję, że to odciągnie Shunkę, Landon widząc dziewczynę jest zszokowany, że ta jest czarownicą i jednocześnie wilkołakiem. Później Hope wraca do swojej ludzkiej formy i znajduje Rafaela, przeprasza go i mówi, że Landon go potrzebuje, po czym ponownie zmienia go w człowieka. Następnie Hope pod wilczą formą, znajduje Landona i atakuje Shunkę, zaś po chwili Rafael zabija potwora, młoda Mikaelson widząc Landona i Rafaela razem szczęśliwych odchodzi. Później dowiaduje się o Ethanie który podczas meczu złamał rękę, Hope postanawia odwiedzić go w szpitalu, tam jednak spotyka Maye która mówi, że ten pracował na stypendium lecz wszystko przepadło, Hope przytula ją. W Since When Do You Speak Japanese? Hope rozmawia z Alarickiem o Malivore, Alaric proponuje jej by ta wróciła do szkoły Salvatore, jednak ta nie jest temu chętna, po czym wyznaje Alarickowi prawdę o tym, że ona i Landon byli zakochani a teraz ten jest z Josie, Alaric jednak nadal naciska by ta rozważyła jego propozycję o szkole Salvatore. Później Hope za pomocą magii ratuje Landona przed Rafaelem który niespodziewanie chciał go zaatakować. Następnie wraz z Alarickiem i Landonem, Hope zamyka Rafaela w bagażniku. Po chwili zjawia się Josie z Karuttą, Josie widząc Hope wyraża swoje niezadowolenie. Potem jednak odpuszcza i przedstawia Karuttę, który potrafi zabijać demony w szczególności-Oni które umie zawładnąć umysłem. Potem Karutta opowiada swoją historię. Josie tłumacząc mówi, że Samuraj ma związek z Malivore, a Oni jest nowym potworem którego da się zabić za pomocą miecza Karutty. Chwile potem Rafael ucieka z auta. Hope i Alaric natychmiast wracają do szkoły Mystic Falls by go odnaleźć. Gdy szeryf Mac naprowadza ich na Rafaela, Hope uspokaja go, jednak ten twierdzi, że nie pamięta co się stało. Potem Hope z Alarickiem, odnajdują Josie która powiadamia ich, że rzuciła zaklęcie bariery na biuro Alaricka by Landon był bezpieczny. Potem Hope idzie do Landona, tam rozmawiając pod jego wpływem decyduje się ujawnić mu prawdę o tym, że byli zakochani jednak ona poświęciła się by go uratować. Chwile potem Landon zbiżając się do Hope popycha ją na szafkę, ujawniając w ten sposób, że jest opętany. Hope mdleje. Później Alaric odnajduje Hope, ta mówi mu o zaistniałym zdarzeniu, po czym pojawia się Josie. Obydwie postanawiają rzucić zaklęcie lokalizujące. Potem wraz z Josie odnajdują Landona martwego na rynku, spotykają także Lizzie, która została opętana przez demona i przywiązała się do drzewa. Hope patrzy, jak Lizzie błaga Josie o zabicie jej ostrzem Kurruty, co skończyło by jej cierpienie. Jednak zarówno Josie, jak i Hope odmawiają. Potem jednak Josie znajduje inne rozwiązanie i za pomocą czarnej magii wyciąga z Lizzie demona, wrzucając go z powrotem do Malivore. Widząc, że Landon nie żyje, Hope zabiera go do lasu. Kiedy zmartwychwstaje, pyta, dlaczego Hope jest tą, którą widzi za każdym razem, gdy wraca do życia, jednak ona unika pytania i zostawia go w lesie. Hope i Alaric chowają martwego Karuttę w lesie, Alaric dziękuje Hope za to, że był tam dla jego córek, ujawniając, że stracił z oczu to, co naprawdę ważne - jego córki. Hope mówi Alaricowi, że nie wróci do szkoły Salvatore, ponieważ obawia się, że Landon nadal będzie chciał być z Josie, mówi także, że chce zakończyć to co zaczęła z Malivore. }} Wygląd zewnętrzny thumb|222px Według Rebekah, Hope po narodzinach wyglądała, jak jej mama. Miała pulchne policzki, malutkie rączki, jasną skórę, odrobinę brązowych włosów na głowie i jasnoniebieskie oczy, charakterystyczne u noworodków. Po latach kolor jej oczu nie zmienił się i upodabniał ją do jej ojca. Siedmioletnia Hope była drobna i śliczna. Miała długie, ciemnorude, zwykle rozpuszczone, włosy i mnóstwo delikatnych piegów. Wiadomo, że, jako potomkini rodu Labonair, posiada charakterystyczne znamię z jasnym półksiężycem na prawej łopatce. Wyglądem Hope prawie nie różni się od ludzi, nie uwidoczniły się u niej żadne nienaturalne cechy jak np. świecące oczy, tzw. "wampirza twarz" lub kły itp. Mając 15 lat, stała się piękną dziewczynę. Jej rude włosy przybrały kolor jasnego brązu i dość mocno się falują. Tak samo zniknęły jej piegi. Ma pełne, łagodne usta, jasne, niebieskie oczy swojego ojca i dojrzałe, dziewczęce kształty. Hope-S2.png|TO:' Sezon 2 Hope-S3.png|TO:'' Sezon 3 S4-Hope.png|''TO:'' Sezon 4 5x09-Hope.png|''TO:'' Sezon 5 Hooppe.png|''W.D:'' Sezon 1 Legacies-S2-Hope.png|W.D: Sezon 2 Osobowość Hope od początku miała być wojowniczką, tak określali i mówili o niej rodzice. Jako siedmioletnia dziewczynka Hope, była bardzo miłą i wesołą dziewczynką. Jako nastolatka była bardzo odważna i uparta była w stanie poświęcić się wielkiemu bólowi jak i nawet śmierci by chronić swoją rodzinę. Prawdopodobnie odziedziczyła tą cechę po swoim Ojcu. Hope była bardzo mądra jak i inteligenta gdyż jak na swój młody wiek znała bardzo dużo zaklęć. Gdy jednak została sierotą wybrała drogę odizolowania się od świata. Nie była w stanie nawiązać więzi z innymi uczniami gdyż połowę swojego życia przeżyła z żalem i złamanym sercem. Zdolności Hope jest unikalną, jedyną w swoim rodzaju mieszanką trzech ras nadprzyrodzonych - wampira, wilkołaka i czarownicy. Należy zaznaczyć, że nie byle jakich wampirów, bo Pierwotnych, a także pochodzi w prostej linii, od strony matki, od pierwszych wilkołaków i jest spokrewniona z tak potężnymi czarownicami, jak Esther, Dahlia i Freya. Siedmioletnia Hope była w stanie wyleczyć skrzydła owada bez wcześniejszego przygotowania i z zdjętą bransoletką, która uniemożliwiała jej uprawianie magi a zarazem kontrolowała jej wielką moc. Choć Hope nie była czarownicą żniw mogła komunikować się z przodkami. Czarownica umiała także złamać zaklęcie Freyi i uwolnić Marcela. Używając telekinezy Hope przerwała krąg, który zrobił duch Daviny przy tym samym odsyłając ją do przodków i ratując Klausa. Siedem lat później widać, że magia Hope znacznie poprawiła się, czarownica przestała nosić bransoletkę, która kontrolowała jej magie. Piętnastoletnia czarownica umiała rzucić zaklęcie graniczące w celu uwięzienia swojego ojca, zaklęcie snu, które wykorzystała na swojej matce. Hop wykazuję się zdolnością do tworzenia własnych czarów. Stworzyła zaklęcie maskujące, dzięki któremu ukrywała swoją matkę po tym jak ją porwała. Czarownica twierdziła, że to zaklęcie jest perfekcyjne i, że zapewni to jej bezpieczeństwo, niestety tak się nie stało i Hayley została ponownie porwana. Hope umie także użyć pirokinezy. Pod wpływem emocji Hope umie zadać ból wampirowi za pomocą telekinezy. *'Gen wilkołaka': Hope jako posiadaczka niezwyciężonego genu wilkołaka, który zapewnia jej wzmocnione zmysły (wzrok, słuch i węch) agresje, przemoc i gniew. **'Nadprzyrodzone zmysły' - Wzrok, słuch i węch są u Hope bardziej wyczulone niż u zwykłych ludzi. Hope osiągnie całkowicie tą zdolność, gdy aktywuje gen wilka, lub przemieni się w wampira.thumb|245x245px|Hope po wyzwoleniu klątwy wilkołaka. *'Gen wampira': Jako, że Hope jest częściowo wampirem to jej organizm produkuje krew wampira, która płynie w jej żyłach **'Szybka regeneracja': W przypadku urazów może leczyć się znacznie szybciej i bardziej skuteczniej niż ludzie. Gdy Hope była w stanie wyleczyć swoją matkę gdy była jeszcze w jej łonie. Hope osiągnie tą zdolność do końca dopiero wtedy gdy aktywuje swój gen wilkołaka, lub przemieni się całkowicie w wampira. **'Krew': Krew Hope ma zdolność przemieniania wilkołaków w hybrydy. *'Gen czarownicy': Hope będąc w części czarownicą może przekazywać ogromne ilości mistycznej energii. Według Dahlii jako pierworodna czarownica swojego rodu ma wielki potencjał, ale też magię, która może ją zniszczyć. *'Channeling' - thumb|245px|Hope leczy skrzydła owada.akt odwoływania się albo wzywania wyjątkowych form energii przez skupianie na zewnętrznych źródłach prądu. *'Opętanie' - umiejętność astralnego wejścia w ciało innej osoby. *'Prekognicja' - akt przepowiadania przyszłych wydarzeń opartych z percepcji pozazmysłowej. *'Perswazja' - thumb|245px|Hope zadaje ból swojemu ojcu.umiejętność kontrolowania oraz manipulowania umysłami ludzi oraz wszystkich innych nadprzyrodzonych istot. *'Zadawanie bólu' - akt tworzenia i zadawania bólu ludziom, a zwłaszcza wampirom. *'Kontrola nad żywiołami' - thumb|245px akt kontrolowania i manewrowania elementami powietrza, ziemi, ognia i wody. **'Pirokineza' - umiejętność wzniecania ognia siłą woli, która może prowadzić do podpalenia danego przedmiotu lub istoty żywej. **'Geokineza '- umiejętność kontroli nad ziemią, przewidywanie i powodowanie trzęsień ziemi. **'Hydrokineza' - umiejętność tworzenia lub zwiększania ilości wody w stanie ciekłym używając psychokinezy do powielenia cząsteczek w niej zawartych. Polega także na umiejętność manipulacji wodą. **'Aerokineza' - psychokinetyczna kontrola nad powietrzem na poziomie cząsteczkowym za pomocą manipulacjii energią. *'Rzucanie zaklęć' - thumb|245px|Hope rzuca zaklęcie wraz z Josie Saltzman.akt zmieniania i/lub panowania nad sytuacją przez wykorzystanie czarów, przekleństwa, lub rytuału, itd. *'Niewidzialność' - thumb|245px|Hope rzuca zaklęcie.jest to moc, która sprawia, że jest się niewidocznym dla innych. *'Teleportacja' - akt przenoszenia się lub jakiejś rzeczy z jednego miejsca do drugiego. *'Telekineza' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania ruchem przedmiotów przez umysłowy wpływ. *'Witakineza' - umiejętność samoleczenia i sterowania własnym zdrowiem oraz szybkością starzenia się. *'Termokineza' - zwiększenie temperatury krwi do stanu wrzenia przez umysłowy wpływ. Jak na razie Davina jest jedyną czarownicą, która może tego dokonać. *'Lewitacja' - umiejętność unoszenia osób lub przedmiotów, zwykle jest traktowana jako telekineza, jednak wektor przesunięcia jest nie poziomy a pionowy. Może być nazwana telekinezą żywych organizmów. *'Wskrzeszanie' - akt wskrzeszania osób, które umarły. *'Iluzja' - thumb|245px|Mikaelson używa telekinezy na Elijah.umiejętność zniekształcenia widzenia rzeczywistości, co prowadzi do błędnej interpretacji czegoś pod wpływem przypadkowego lub przymusowego zakłócenia zmysłów. *'Sporządzanie eliksirów '- umiejętność tworzenia mikstur browarniczych i eliksirów z cudownymi właściwościami. *'Umiejętności sensoryczne' - niektóre czarownice, jak Davina, są w stanie zmysłowo wykryć magię. *'Wróżbiarstwo' - Hope posiada moc dzięki, której ma wgląd na przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość. Słabości Według Dahlii, pierworodni czarownicy z jej rodziny odziedziczyli wielką moc; ale jest ona jednak niestabilna i będzie niszczyła, a ostatecznie zabiję czarownika, jeśli nie zostanie nauczony jej powstrzymywania. Co więcej Hope jako posiadaczka genu wilkołaka, może doświadczać ataków ostrej agresji. Siedmioletnia Hope nosiła bransoletkę, która niwelowała jej zdolność uprawiania magii. Jako pierwsza na świecie trybryda ma pełen zakres zdolności i słabości Hope nie są obecnie znane. Wystąpienia W:DZ Sezon 2 *''I'II Never Give Up Hope *''This Year Will Be Different *''You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know *''Since When Do You Speak Japanese? *''Screw Endgame *''That's Nothing I Had to Remember *''It Will All Be Painfully Clear Soon Enough *''This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent *''I Couldn't Have Done This Without You *''This is Why We Don't Entrust Plans to Muppet Babies *''What Cupid Problem? TO: Sezon 3 *For the Next Millennium *You Hung the Moon *I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans *A Walk on the Wild Side (wspomniana) *Beautiful Mistake (wspomniana/zdjęcia) *Out of the Easy (wspomniana) *The Other Girl in New Orleans *Savior *A Ghost Along the Mississippi (Mentioned) *Wild at Heart *Dead Angels (wspomniana) *Heart Shaped Box (Mentioned) *A Streetcar Named Desire (zdjęcie) *An Old Friend Calls *Alone with Everybody *Behind the Black Horizon (wspomniana) *The Devil Comes Here and Sighs (wspomniana) *No More Heartbreaks *Where Nothing Stays Buried *Give 'Em Hell Kid (zdjęcia) *The Bloody Crown Wampiry: Dziedzictwo *''This is the Part Where You Run *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn *''We're Being Punked, Pedro *''Hope is Not the Goal *''Malivore *''Mombie Dearest *''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door *''Maybe I Should Start From The End *''What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams? *''There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True *''We're Gonna Need A Spotlight *''There's a Mummy on Main Street *''The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do *''Let's Just Finish the Dance *''I'll Tell You a Story *''There's Always a Loophole TO: Sezon 2 *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''The Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil's Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' TO: Sezon 5 *Where You Left Your Heart *One Wrong Turn On Bourbon *Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea *Don't It Just Break Your Heart *What, Will, I, Have, Left *God's Gonna Trouble the Water *We Have Not Long To Love *There in the Disappearing Light *Til the Day I Die *The Tale of Two Wolves *When The Saints Go Marching In TO: Sezon 1 *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' TO: Sezon 4 *Gather Up the Killers *No Quarter *Haunter of Ruins *Keepers of the House *I Hear You Knocking *High Water and a Devil's Daughter *Voodoo in My Blood *Queen Death *Phantomesque *A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken *Voodoo Child *The Feast of All Sinners TVD: Sezon 4 *''The Originals (wspomniana)'' TVD: Sezon 7 *Moonlight on the Bayou (wspomniana) }} Relacje |-|Rodzice= Hayley Marshall thumb|left|250pxHayley jest matką Hope i wiele razy udowodniła, że dba o swoją córkę. Kiedy odkryła, że jest w ciąży, próbowała pozbyć się dziecka za pomocą tojadu, lecz kiedy zaatakowały ją wampiry, zdała sobie sprawę, że nie broni tylko siebie, ale także maleństwo. Potem dowiedziała się, jakiej płci będzie i cieszyła się, że będzie miała córkę. W miarę upływu czasy obawy Hayley zaczęły wzrastać, ponieważ nigdy nie miała prawdziwej matki w swoim życiu i tak naprawdę nie wiedziała, jak nią być, ale w końcu obawy znikły i razem z Klausem starała się chronić dziecko. Było to widoczne, gdy Genevieve i dziewczęta ze zbiorów porwały Hope, aby ją zabić. Hayley walczyła za córkę. Wykazała się umiejętnościami i odnalazła ją w iluzji stworzonej przez czarownice. Hayley obiecała córce i sobie, że mała będzie wychowywała się lepiej niż ona. Dotrzymała tej obietnicy, wysyłając Hope do Rebekah, aby była bezpieczna z dala od wojen toczących się w Nowym Orleanie. thumb|right|290pxPrzez miesiące tęskniła za dziewczynką, pogrążając się w smutku i zabijając czarownice, które uważała za odpowiedzialne tej straty.Wyznała też Klausowi, że nie będzie szczęśliwa, dopóki nie będzie mogła przytulić Hope. Gdy wreszcie spotkała się z córeczką, wyraźnie odżyła. Poprzysięgła sobie zrobić wszystko, by sprowadzić ją do domu. Panna Marshall pozostawia swoją córkę kolejny raz, aby wraz z wilkołakami nawiązać sojusz i chronić córkę, która pozostała pod ochroną Elijaha i Camille. Po ślubie Hayley i Jacksona, dziewczyna zamieszkała z nimi. Oboje bardzo dobrze się nią opiekowali. Jednak kiedy Jackson zaproponował, aby wykluczyć Mikaelsonów z ich życia, Marshall postanowiła opuścić Nowy Orlean. Dowiadując się o tym, Klaus kazał swojej ciotce rzucić klątwe na watahę Hayley, tym sposobem zabrał Hope zdała od matki. Przez wiele miesięcy kobieta widywała swoją córkę tylko raz w miesiącu podczas pełni, gdzie znowu stawała się człowiethumb|left|300pxkiem. Kiedy klątwa została zdjęta, wściekła Marshall rzuciła się na Klausa i pobiła go. Krzyczała, że Mikaelson pozbawił ją, udziału w życiu córki. Gdy zobaczyła chodzącą Hope, kobieta popłakała się, mówiąc, że straciła tak dużo. Po powrocie do domu Hope ponownie zamieszkała z matką i jej mężem. W The Bloody Crown Panna Marshall wyjeżdża wraz z córką z Nowego Orleanu w poszukiwaniu lekarstwa dla Mikaelsonów. Po latach Hope dorosła i stała się zbuntowaną natolatką. Hope za wszelką cenę chciała spotkać się ze swoim ojcem i nie bała się tego konsekwencji, Hayley zaś mówiła że jej tata robi to by chronić rodzinę a wszczególności ją, chodź Hope była już duża ta troszczyła się o nią i starała się by niczego jej nie brakowało. Nawet gdy młoda Mikaelson porwała ją ta nie była na nią zła i mówiła że wszystko będzie dobrze, Hayley by chronić córkę przed Gretą oddała swoje życie wzamian za dobro córki, Hope jednak potem żałowała i nie mogła się pogodzić ze śmiercią matki.thumb|250px|Hayley rozmawia z Hope. Po jakimś czasie spotkała ją po drugiej stronie, ta zapewniła ją że odnalazła spokój i że jest ze swoimi bliskimi takimi jak Jackson. Hope następnie pogodziła się ze śmiercią matki chodź jej pamięć o niej jest wciąż bardzo głęboka. ---- Niklaus Mikaelson thumb|left|250pxKlaus jest ojcem Hope. Choć na początku nie chciał mieć dziecka, szybko zmienił zdanie za namową Elijah i zaakceptował fakt, iż stanie się ojcem. Bał się, że będzie w stosunku do swego potomka złym tatą, czyli takim, jakim Mikael był dla niego. Obiecał Hayley, że zrobi wszystko, aby ona i dziecko były bezpieczne. Potem dowiedział się od Hayley, że dziecko będzie dziewczynką i ucieszył się z tego. Stworzył pokoik dla małej obok pokoju jej matki i powiedział dziewczynie, że chciałby, aby ich córka była wychowywana przez oboje rodziców. thumb|251pxMiłość Klausa do córki wydobywała z niego to, co najlepsze. Najlepiej widać to w finałowym odcinku i końcowej scenie, gdy powierza ją swej siostrze, Rebekah. Przez długi czas tęsknił za Hope, ale jako cel najwyższy postawił sobie wprowadzenie w mieście takiej sytuacji, która umożliwiłaby dziewczynce wychowywanie się tam. Po powrocie córeczki do domu, Mikaelson dbał o Hope i opiekował się nią. Wściekł się, gdy doszła do niego wiadomość o tym, iż Hayley uciekła wraz z ich córką i wilkołakami. Kazał on Dahlii nałożyć klątwę na wilkołaki, w tym Pannę Marshall. W Ashes to Ashes po wygranej bitwie z Dahilą, Klaus dba o córeczkę i opowiada jej bajkę na dobranoc. W trzecim sezonie, Mikaelson uświadamia sobie, jaki błąd popełnił rozdzielając matkę i córkę. Pozwala on zamieszkać kobiecie i jej mężowi, w mieszkaniu naprzeciwko Mikaelsonów. Jednak nie jest z te powodu zadowolony. Kiedy tylko może spędza czas z Hope. Po wojnie z Marcelem mężczyzna poświęca się dla swojego rodzeństwa i dziewczynki. Pisze on list do ukochanej córeczki, którą pozostawia pod opieką Hayley. Ma nadzieję na ponowne spotkanie Hope. Po latach Klaus spotyka się ponownie z Hope w celu odnalezienia jej zaginionej Matki Hayley. Początkowo ich stosunki nie są dobre, gdy ten dowiaduje się że to Hope uwięziła Hayley jest na nią wściekły, ta jednak mówi że przeczytała jego pamiętniki i dowiedziała się o jego sztuczkach z zamykaniem w trumnach swojego rodzeństwa dodaje również że zrobiła to gdyż bardzo tęskniła za nim. Jednak gdy okazuje się że Hayley naprawdę zaginęła Klaus obiecuje Hope że znajdzie jej matkę. W późniejszym czasie relacje Klausa i Hope poprawiają się, młoda Mikaelson jednak po stracie matki bardzo cierpi i jest zła na Ojca że nie uczestniczył w jej pogrzebie, Klaus stara się uspokoić swoją córkę, i na koniec pogrzebu przychodzi do niej i ją przytula.thumb|274px|Klaus przytula Hope. Potem Mikaleson dba o Hope i stara się by nie stała jej się krzywda jest w stanie oddać swoje życie podczas gdy jego córka walczy z duchem pustki. Jest przy niej też podczas jej pierwszej przemiany i mówi że jest z niej dumny. W obronie przed pustką poświęca swoje życie wraz z Elijah by chronić Hope. Ta pośmierci ojca zostaje sierotą gdyż wcześniej straciła już matkę. To wydarzenie bardzo wpływa na życie Hope gdyż ta w późniejszych latach staje się nieufna i nieśmiała. Chodź Hope jest sierotą bardzo tęskni za swoimi rodzicami i często ich wspomina. }} |-|Rodzina= Rebekah Mikaelson thumb|222pxRebekah jest ciotką Hope. Od wieków stosunki wampirzycy i jej brata Klausa były napięte, dlatego też, gdy nadszedł odpowiedni moment, wyjechała z Nowego Orleanu przed narodzinami Hope, aby rozpocząć nowe życie. Z powodu pogarszających się sytuacji w Nowym Orleanie, Hayley i Klaus postanowili oddać córeczkę pod opiekę Pierwotnej. Rebekah obiecała bratu, że zaopiekuje się Hope najlepiej jak będzie mogła i znajdzie czarownicę która im pomoże. Tak też się stało - wiedźma ukryła je za pomocą zaklęcia, a Rebekah starała się zapewnić Hope wszelakie wygody. Kiedy Esther ją odnalazła, spotkała się z rodzeństwem, a dziewczynką wróciła pod opiekę swej matki. ---- Elijah Mikaelson thumb|left|222pxElijah jest wujkiem Hope. Wampir obiecał Hayley, że będzie chronił ją, jej córkę oraz, że będzie dbał o nie. Zawsze chciał najlepiej dla rodziny, uważał nawet nienarodzoną jeszcze dziewczynkę za drogę do odkupienia Klausa. To on jako pierwszy zaakceptował ciążę Hayley. Gdy obydwoje zbliżyli się do siebie ojciec Hope, obawiał się, że córka będzie mówiła do Elijah tato. Pierwotny obiecał bratu, że będzie tak jak miało być, czyli to Klaus był i będzie ojcem dziecka. Wiedząc, że ciąża jest zagrożona, nie obawiał się zabić czarownice. Po paru miesiącach gdy Rebekah, Elijah i ich bratanica spotkali się, Elijah spędzał z nią każdą możliwą chwilę. Bawił się nią opiekował, a aby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo w barze podczas spotkania, zabił wielu ludzi, których podejrzewał o szpiegostwo. W Późniejszym czasie gdy Hope dorosła, jak całe rodzeństwo Mikaelson z powodu cząstki ducha pustki, Elijah odszedł, ten by nie cierpieć wymazał wspomnienia o rodzinie jak i o Hope i rozpoczął nowe życie. Hope gdy dowiedziała się że jej wujek, zapomniał o jej matce Hayley i że zginęła częściowo przez niego, ta była wściekła i chciała się zemścić po przez wrócenie jego wszystkich wspomnień. Z upływem czasu Hope przebaczyła wujkowi lecz zawsze pozostał w niej żal do Elijaha. Freya Mikaelson Freya to ciotka Hope, początkowo obie były celem Dahli, siostry Ester, by ta mogła zyskać większą moc jak i nieśmiertelność.thumb|222px|Hope i Freya rzucają zaklęcie. Ponadto Freya i Hope są bardzo ze sobą zżyte, ta często opiekowała się małą Hope gdy rodzeństwo Mikaelson było pokłócone. Gdy ta dorosła, ciotka nauczyła ją wielu zaklęć i nauczyła ją jak używać magii. Freya Była również przy niej gdy ta dorastała, wspierała ją i pocieszała gdy ta miała jakieś problemy. Pomimo sprzeciwu Klausa Ciocia pomogła również jej gdy ta chciała uwolnić ducha pustki z rodzeństwa Mikaelson gdyż uznała że ta jest już na tyle duża by móc podejmować własne decyzje. }} |-|Partnerzy= Landon Kirby Hope poznała Landona w odcinku The Tale of Two Wolves pierwszy raz widzieli się w Mystic Grill kiedy to Landon obsługiwał ją jako kelner, już od początku widać było między nimi chemię, stracili jednak oni kontakt kiedy Landon opuścił Mystic Falls.thumb|225px|Pocałunek Hope i Landona. Spotykają się oni jednak po dwóch latach kiedy to przyjaciel Landona Rafael uaktywnił klątwę wilkołaka, wtedy obydwaj trafiają do szkoły Salvatore. Tam relacje Hope i Landona początkowo są napięte gdy Landon kradnie nóż, Hope chce się zemścić lecz powstrzymuję ją Alaric. Później Hope wciąż jest zła na Landona, gdy ten zostaje pobity przez Jeda opiekuję się nim i dla jego bezpieczeństwa głosuję by Landon upuścił szkołę Salvatore, jednak daję mu bilet do Nowego Orleanu i mówi że czeka tam na niego przyjaciel rodziny który pomoże mu odnaleść Matkę, w prezencie wręcza mu również bransoletkę, i mówi że gdyby jej potrzebował to ma nacisnąć na niej przycisk to ta się zjawi. W Maybe I Should Start From The End Landon wzywa ją o pomoc, ta szybko się zjawia co okazuję się być pomyłką lecz spotyka Landona tam wyznają sobie uczucia i zaczyna się rodzić między nimi głębsze uczucie. |-|Przyjaciele= Rafael Waithe Hope poznała Rafela w This is the Part Where You Run gdzie pomogła mu wraz z Alarikiem w pierwszej przemianie. thumb|252pxIch relacja początkowo nie była dobra gdyż Hope oddaliła go od jego przybranego brata Landona, i oskarżyła go o kradzież ten jednak ufał mu i wierzył na słowo. Również duży wpływ miało miejsce posiedzenia rady w którym znajdował się i Rafael jak i Hope i decyzja o odejściu Landona ze szkoły dla jego bezpieczeństwa co sprawiło że Rafael był bardzo zdenerwowany na pannę Mikaelson. Jednak w późniejszym czasie ich relacja znacząco się poprawiła, Hope wytłumaczyła również Rafaelowi swoją decyzję, ten zrozumiał to. Oboje pomagają sobie i wspierają się. Można również czasami między nimi zauważyć głęboką więź przyjaźni. ---- Josie Saltzman Początkowe relacje Josie i Hope nie są dokładnie znane, wiemy jednak że Hope spodobała się Josie jednak ta bała się tego wyznać, dlatego zostawiła liścik pod jej drzwiami potem tego pożałowała i podpaliła papierek, niestety to wywołało większy pożar i połowę z rzeczy Hope spłonęło. Ta jednak nie wiedziała że to Josie wywołała pożar, zaś panna Saltzman wykorzystała tą sytuację do skłócenia Lizzie i Hope, sama również udawała że nie pała do niej symaptią w rzeczywistosci było jednak inaczej. W późniejszym czasie Hope po starcie rodziców, zamknęła się w sobie, dlatego z początku ich relacje były zimne wobec siebie, jednak z czasem zostały przyjaciółkami, to spowodowało zazdrość u siostry Josie - Lizzie które nie lubiły się z Hope. Ich sytuacja zmienia się gdy Josie wyznaje Lizzie i Hope prawdę o pożarze, wtedy obie oddalają się od siebie a Hope wydaje się mieć lepszy kontakt z Lizzie. Chodź Hope nigdy nie zostawiła Josie to ta czuje jednak pewną urazę. Marcelus Gerard ---- Alaric Saltzman Alaric jest dyrektorem w szkole, do której uczęszcza Hope. Przez ostatnie dwa lata po śmierci jej rodziców, Alaric traktował dziewczynę jak swoją córkę, przez co jego córki Lizzie i Josie są zazdrosne są o nią zazdrosne. Alaric udziela często porad Hope , bierze ją na misje, a także trenuje z nią walki, namawia ją by otworzyła się na innych a nie ich odpychała. Ciekawostki Galeria |-|Wampiry: Dziedzictwo= |-|The Originals= Przypisy Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Wampiry: Dziedzictwo: Postacie główne Kategoria:Trybrydy Kategoria:Rodzina Mikaelson Kategoria:Rodzina Labonair Kategoria:Członkowie Klanu Wilkołaków Półksiężyca Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Nowego Orleanu Kategoria:Uczniowie Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie Kategoria:Uczniowie MFHS